A Troopers Valor
by UnusualProductions
Summary: Hild sees potential in a young ODST, to be Nilfheim's perfect weapon. So, she has him and his squad brought to 2015. However, Fate and demonic incompetence lead to the young ODST landing in the yard of Keiichi Morisato, and the Goddess's that live with him. Which side will the ODST support, and who will live to see the young man become the perfect weapon? K1xBell OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Errant Fall**

**A/N: This story has been written by Andy Deyario, and the wording for the original request follows "I want a story where a rookie ODST, with the potential to be more, drops into the OMG Universe.'**

"Lock and Load, soldiers!"

The shout of his Sergeant reached the ears of young ODST Jason Deyario. The boy was only 25, a fresh recruit for the ODSTs and already being deployed. The soldier speculated on how proud his parents must be, now that their son is special forces. He'd need to write the monthly letter while they were deployed. Clearing his mind, Jason shoved a silenced SMG and a sniper rifle into the slots on his pod, secretly adding an M6S to the layout by putting it in his thigh holster. Also inside his pod, he placed spare ammo for all his weapons. The pod next to his, his assigned supply pod, was chocked full of grenades and ammunition, enough to fire all his weapons constantly for a week.

"We're green for drop Marines, load up and prep for a hot insert!"

The young ODST clambered into his pod, linking the supply pod's coordinates to his own. When the door's shut, he gulped deeply, and behind his helmet a few tears slid down as he feared for his life. More than the fear, however, was an intense desire to make something of himself. If he could prove that he was good, that he was great at being an ODST, then perhaps he'd be proven worthy of the life that his sister had never got to live.

Distracted by his musings, the ODST had never noticed that the countdown expired. He was surprised and released a short yelp when they launched, drawing laughter from his squad. The voice of Sergeant Allie Keller, the Squad Leader, silenced it however, saying

"It's his first drop, you all did substantially worse than THAT when you first dropped!"

This got the men to stop talking, but Allie wasn't done. Her helmet appeared on his left monitor, while a map of the planet took up the right. He could hear her berating the men while Jason blushed beneath his helmet. He'd already made a fool of himself in front of the squad. It was then that she turned her attention to Jason

"Hey, rookie, don't be nervous. No matter where you land, we'll come for you, and we'll help you. We're a squad, right?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am."

"Jason, it's just Sarge, I'm no different from any other NCO."

"O-Okay Ma- Sarge."

She nodded, as if acknowledging him swapping to a nickname, and then added.

"I mean what I say, we'll be in touch when you go groundside, and we'll finish the mission as a team."

Jason, re-assured by her words, leaned back and enjoyed the unique feeling of falling through orbit. The ODST was completely un-aware of the forces conspiring against him, however. The forces of Hell had their eyes on young Jason, knowing he was not a regular mortal. So, it was with this, that they conspired against Charlie Squad. As they plunged to the planet below, a demon watched, and smiled, murmuring an incantation. Just like that, the falling pods were all engulfed in a vortex, and sent to another place, and another time.

Belldandy was happily cleaning the the yard, knowing Keiichi was busy today with a part time job. However, deep within her she suddenly sensed a feeling of...wrongness. Something horrible was happening to someone, and somehow it concerned her. She had a good idea what it was, however, when a pair of objects smashed into the yard. Dirt was flung everwhere, and Belldandy was flung back from the crash site, landing with a loud thud. Urd and Skuld both ran outside, shouting out "Belldandy, what happened!"

They were both brought up short by the pair of objects now jutting out of the yard. They were sleek and black, with glass on what seemed to be a form of door. Through one of the glass doors, they saw quite a few boxes labeled with one of 3 calibers of bullets, or simply reading "FRAGMENTATION GRENADES". Through the other was a Human shaped figure, wearing what seemed to be armor. It was also black, and most of the body seemed to be covered in a form of metal. They could also, however, sense the life within the armor, alerting them to the fact that it is a real human being.

Just as they began to approach the life bearing pod, they saw the figure stir. It lifted it's helmeted head, revealing a mirrored visor as it looked around quickly. It tapped a button, and the pod door exploded outwards, landing next to them. The figure stepped out, slinging a very big rifle on it's back with what seemed to be a sniper scope on it. It also grabbed some form of compact weapon, with some form of sight and a silencer accompanying it.

The figure looked them over and a distinctly male voice said "We...weren't...told there were natives here."

This puzzled the Goddesses, this man was clearly human after all. If he was human, then he should've obviously known that Japan is populated, shouldn't he?

Belldandy began to speak then, saying

"What? That's silly, all people know Japan is populated!"

The man seemed confused and payed attention to her words. When she said Japan however, he jumped slightly and exclaimed

"JAPAN? I dropped over a hole in the outer colonies!"

Realizing he was speaking English, Belldandy swapped to his tongue, knowing it due to her years with the Goddess Assistance Agency.

"Well, you are on Earth. I know not what these outer colonies are, but you are now in Japan. Perhaps if you explain where you were before, we can help you figure out what happened."

"Umm...maybe. Well, myself and my fellow ODSTs loaded into our po-."

"ODSTs? What are those?"

"Have you been living under a rock? Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, heck we've been around for a hundred years or so!"

"Hundred years? I am sorry but there still aren't any...Orbital Drop Shock Troopers."

"W-what?What year is it then?"

"It is the year two thousand and fifteen."

The man stopped and went very quiet. Belldandy could sense his aura through the armor, and could sense his immense distress. She rushed forward, setting a hand on his shoulder and asking

"Are you okay, sir?"

Behind them, the other two Goddesses were standing there in shock. It was clear to all three that he wasn't lying, after all they would've been able to tell. Rather, URD would've been able to tell. Eventually, however, Urd seemed to arrive at something, saying

"You said 'Orbital Drop Shock TROOPER' this means you are in the military, correct?"'

The man seemed to think for a moment, as if even the basics of his life were in question. They saw him glance back at the pod he had dropped in, as if to confirm it, and then said

"Yes, I'm in the UNSC Marine Corps."

"Hmm...UNSC...What does that stand for?"

"United Nations Space Command."

"United Nations...alright, so what YEAR were you in before you came here?"

"2558."

This brought them all up short, of course. He was from hundreds of years in the future, and here he was somehow. Belldandy however, turned to her sisters and began to speak again, specifically using English so he could understand.

"Wait, I do not think this is coincidence. Think, a soldier from the future just so happens to land in our yard, of all the places on Earth? I believe this to be the work of fate."

"You may be right, sister. After all, what are the odds that he'd land in the yard of THREE Goddesses as opposed to the billions of mortals on this world?"

Jason found himself tuning out their conversation, brought up short by raw shock. Then, however, a realization smashed through his brain and made it's way out his mouth.

"MY SQUAD!"

He bellowed these words and ran to the pod, to the visible surprise of the three women. He activated the pod's COM gear and swapped to the squad frequency, asking in a panic.

"This is Corporal Jason Deyario, does anyone from ODST Squad Charlie read me?"

"It's Allie, Jason. Private Stone touched down in an ocean, we've lost him. Private Keller and Private Slim are already enroute to your location, I was waiting for you to get into contact. Listen, before Stone popped his pod, he used the tech gear in his pod to hack some countires network and get us a map. We're on old Earth, Jason, and we'll rally up with you like I promised. You touched down in Japan, Stone landed in the ocean off Japan, I hit in the Middle East and the other two landed in China. Hold precisely where you are, Private, Sergeant Keller out."

With that, Jason turned away and let tears roll un-ashamedly down his face. Sitting against his pod, he felt sadness rolling off him. He had known Stone for quite some time, they had gone to boot camp together. They'd served in the same Marine unit, and they'd been the last survivors of their regiment on their first engagement. Granted, it was because they'd been riding in a Pelican when a covie ship fired on the regiment's assembly point, but they'd survived for two weeks on a covenant infested planet. Then, they'd still been in the same unit until they were picked up for the ODSTs.

Suddenly, Jason felt like he was being choked by the air in his helmet. It was supposed to be pleasently cool inside it, thanks to his climate control systems, but suddenly he felt like he was burning up. So, he reached up, and pulled the helmet off.

When Keiichi returned home, he walked through the gate with a tired smile, saying

"Hey Bell, hows-"

He's brought up short by what he sees before him. In the yard, he finds a pair of black objects, one open and one closed. There is a man sitting against the open one, wearing armor over his full body, minus a helmet which was set next to him. It was the helmet that captivated Keiichi at first, with it's matte black color and mirrored visor showing the full yard. It was then that he turned his attention to the face of the man

He was clearly a young man, based on his fresh face, although he was probably older than Keiichi. The man's tan face had tear tracks running down it, and chocolate brown hair framed his eyes as his tears continued. The clouded irises were still a very obvious shade of blue, and the man didn't even acknowledge Keiichi's arrival.

Belldandy walked to Keiichi then, clearly distraught, saying

"Keiichi, this man is a soldier, he said he is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper."

Before Keiichi can question this, Belldandy explains everything she knows about this man. Keiichi absorbs all this knowledge, and though he is given pause, the realities of living with three Goddesses for years allow him to recover quickly. He looks to Belldandy and asks

"Why is he crying, though?"

Surprisingly, the man himself answers instead, albeit indirectly.

"Stone...Dangit Stone...Why'd you have to land in an ocean? Why'd you have to die?"

His voice is clearly fairly deep, although not as deep as many mens'. With this said, both Keiichi and Belldandy walked over and sat on either side of the man. He doesn't acknowledge them, it's then that Belldandy notices something. The man has a large, very obvious bruise on the side of his face. She watches it curiously for a moment before singing what Keiichi recognizes to be a simple healing tune, one she doesn't even need Holy Bell to perform.

The man however, clearly didn't expect it. He jumps and stumbles back, aiming some form of gun at Belldandy. Keiichi jumps forward to block the rounds and he distinctly hears Urd growl menacingly

"Put the gun down, soldier boy."

His response is neither of what Keiichi had expected however. He had expected the soldier to either lower the weapon and let everything become slightly more tense, or to act more aggressively and get a wicked shock from Urd. Instead, he keeps his gun trained and walks around, carefully picking up and putting on the ominous helmet. With that, he whirls around and aims at Urd. In reply, she let's loose with what I recognize to be a weak lightning spell.

Of course, she didn't account for the metal armor over a non-conductive body suit. Instead of HIM getting a shock, the force of the spell only knocks him back a bit, and sadly let's a piece of his metal armor touch Keiichi, leading to an immense shock filling his body and causing him pain.

Belldandy is instantly bent over Keiichi, singing the same tune to him now. The Goddesses and Keiichi freeze in horror, however, as a pair of silenced gunshots are heard. Belldandy turns her head and stops in horror. When Keiichi finally manages to turn his head as well, the sight greeting him is not one that he expected.

Behind Urd, He recognizes a familiar blonde-headed figure lying on the ground. Urd turns and is confronted with the slowly dissipating form of Mara the demon. Of course, earthly death doesn't actually KILL a demon, as He'd learned, but it meant they couldn't return to the planet for awhile, barring un-usual cases. Lying next to Mara's form is a dagger, giving off a very sinister glow.

Urd seems stunned that the man had saved her, and so turns to him quizzingly

"Why didn't you let her kill me."

"Because, I understand your actions, well, I understand why you did it, not quite the lightning."

"Well, it's because I'm a Goddess, and so is Belldandy."

"...That is complete bull-crap, and I know it. I mean, Goddesses, REALLY?"

"She just healed you with a song and I shot lightning at you."

"..I...But...Good..Point."

She get's a wicked smile and greets

"I'm Urd, Goddess Second Class, System Administrator."

The ODST turns to Keiichi and Belldandy, as Skuld had gone in long ago to work on something, and waits for their own introductions. Keiichi begins, deciding to go first

"I'm Keiichi Morisato, I go to the Nekomi Institute for Technology here in town."

Keiichi says this in English, relieved he had learned it from his teachers in high-school. He turns to Belldandy, and she is smiling slightly at the man. Eventually, she begins

"I am the Goddess Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License."

The man seems to conside this for a long moment, before eventually he finally speaks

"I am Corporal Jason Deyario, and it seems I'll be sleeping in my pod for quite awhile, since none of my squad landed in Japan."


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreams and Sisters

**Chapter Two: Dreams and Sisters**

**A/N: Hey, this is Andy, Daniel gave me the account's password so I can update this on my own. So, let's see, where to begin? Oh yes, first off please don't judge this chapter too harshly, this was written because of the overwhelmingly positive response. Originally, I was so tired I was going to work on my smaller requests tonight, but then I checked the reviews and views, so I decided to do this. Second, This will NOT be Bell/OC, This chapter may be a bit confusing on that regard so I'll assure you that this FF is Bell/K1 and OC/OC as promised. With that, Enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE Review, it's a powerful motivator for a writer to write.**

After half an hour of pleading and talking, the goddesses and Keiichi convince the ODST to sleep in Keiichi's room, while he rooms with Belldandy. The ODST was quick to fall asleep once he entered the room. Belldandy received a phone call soon after Jason fell asleep.

"Hello, Morisato Residence, this is Belldandy speaking."

"Belldandy, I wish you to do something for me."

"Oh! Of course...Almighty One."

"The soldier, Jason, I believe a demonic taint may still linger in his mind, I wish for you to enter his dreams and eliminate it."

"Oh..of course Almighty One."

So, Belldandy walked into Keiichi's room, currently occupied by Jason only, and sat down next to him. His hands were tightly balled into fists and tears were rolling past his eyelids, and she knew the Almighty One was correct. Gently setting a hand on his forehead, she gently murmured a familiar spell and soon slumped over onto the ODST, simply asleep to the naked eye but any magical being could tell her conciousness had entered the young man's mind.

What she was faced with upon entry was the young man, dressed in regular clothes and not his armor, sprinting towards a girl. She was 9 years old or somewhere within that range, and resembled Jason. Her hair was long and a dark brown, although her eyes were a murkier blue than his. She was being held up by a truly monstrous Alien, who held what seemed to be a form of blade. The little girl was screaming out towards Jason, begging

"Please, please help me big brother!"

"_Big Brother?_"

The thought passed through Belldandy's mind, and then her mind made the connection. The little girl was Jason's sister, and Belldandy finally noticed Jason holding some form of rifle, with a dead man in a different form of armor, much less protective, lying next to him. As Jason fired, however, it was obvious he was too slow. The Alien's blade stabbed through the young girl, and her screams of pain caused Jason to collapse, and then the scene changed.

Suddenly, Belldandy found herself watching a man in the same form of armor that Jason wore struggling against an ocean, shouting for help, while Jason fought in-vain against an invisible force that held him back. Jason's shouts of pain and desperation rang out

"Stone! Hang on man, I'm coming!"

However, this is where the demonic presence made itself known. The other ODST stopped struggling and turned, walking up to Jason. The ODST, Stone, shook his head in dissapointment and stabbed a knife into Jason's side, slipping through a hole between plates. Then, the demon who had assumed the form of Stone spoke.

"Jason, you couldn't save me. You couldn't save Angie either, could you? You wouldn't have to deal with this pain if you abandonded those Goddesses, you know. Their enemies could make you more powerful, and you'd never fail to save someone again."

Jason looked at Stone for a long moment, then down to the knife, and then back, choking out.

"Stone..really? Is it really that easy?"

Belldandy noted, with alarm, that Jason believed the Demon's words, as she stepped in, however, she found another visage appear next to her. This was no Demon, however, it was the voice of Jason's true-self. The visage was of Jason himself, his armor scarred by battle but painted in a light sky-blue paint-job instead of the regular black, and the Helmet off. Belldandy spoke first then, saying

"Jason, that is a Demon assuming the form of your friend to gain your trust. It just wants to manipulate you and make you a weapon, Jason. Please, don't listen to it."

The blue-painted Jason stepped forward and yanked the knife from the Jason which represented Concious Jason, and then blue-painted Jason changed it's appearence. It was still an ODST in sky-blue armor, but now was a woman with long brown hair and a set of tattoos. Belldandy, recognizing this woman for what she was, was brought up short in shock. This meant there was an angel within Jason, but he shouldn't have an angel, let alone be able to support one. Pushing this aside, she found the angel beginning to speak.

"Jason, I have watched you since you were born, I know you don't want to hurt the Goddesses. I know you are just desperate and confused, and you want someone to trust, well you can trust them. More than anything, however, your tired Jason. Your tired of carrying the full burden of your life's mistakes alone, your tired of having to be strong, your tired of burying it all. You don't have to anymore Jason, trust me."

The Angel gave a beautiful smile and then stepped back to Belldandy, and it was clear that it was time for Jason to make a choice. Appearing in his hand was a pistol, like the M6S he had in real-life, but heavily stylized with a blue paint-job, and only one bullet. Jason stared at the pistol for a long moment, and then aimed at Belldandy. She was terrified he would reject the goddesses for a moment, but then she saw the look in his eyes change. She could see that he knew the angel was right, and with that he adjusted aim to the demon. The demon, sensing it's doom, abandoned the visage of Stone

It took it's regular human form now, a very tall man. It's hair was jet black and it had a heavy-set face. It's clothes were now a long trench-coat and long pants, with a wife-beater shirt. It growled at Jason and lunged forward. The ODST however, pulled the trigger, and the bullet struck home, killing the Demon and sending it back to Nilfheim. Then, Jason turned to Belldandy with tears in his eyes, and said

"Thank you."

With that, they both began to emerge into wakefulness, with Belldandy emerging first. She found a faint glow emenating from some point under-neath the neck portion of Jason's armor, and when she looked, she found an angel egg, recently hatched, there, and she smiled. When Jason awoke, however, he was much less happy. Immediatly, he was tearing up and burying his face in the pillow, sobbing as all his troubles were finally balled up into one big pain to be released.

Belldandy gently reached over and rubbed Jason's back as he cried, murmuring words of comfort to the unfortunate young man. Belldandy knew how best to comfort him, and so began sing softly. The young ODST just kept sobbing for a long time, and eventually stopped. He attempted to sit down but Belldandy gently, but firmly, held him down. She scooted next to him and spoke softly

"Get some real rest, Jason, you deserve it."

He seemed like he was about to object, but then just nodded, saying

"Okay Miss."

"It's just Belldandy."

"Okay...Belldandy."

Jason gave a timid smile and shut his eyes, and within his own mind could already sense the bond forming. Belldandy reminded him eerily of Angie, his young sister, and he could already feel the same sense of brother-hood beginning to form. Of course, he believed it would stop once he reconciled that they were different people. He didn't suspect for a moment what Belldandy did, that he would grow to see her as an older sister just like Bell saw Urd, but of course, how could he? She is a Goddess, after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Soldier's Protection

**Chapter Three: The Soldier's Protection**

When Jason awoke a second time, he was alone in the small room, and looked around to find his gear assembled in a corner, along with the contents of his supply pod. Sitting up, Jason clips the trademark helmet to his shoulder and takes his SMG with 10 30 round clips. In his thigh holster rested his M6S and he had 5 10 round magazines. Stepping out, he immediatly saw Keiichi standing there with Belldandy.

"Oh, hello Jason. Hey, I know you just arrived...but could I make a request?"

This was Keiichi, and Jason casually grabbed a Ration Bar from his bag and began to eat, un-appealing and tasteless but with every nutrient he'd need for the day. Keiichi seemed nervous as he awaited Jason's answer. With a nod, Jason signalled for him to continue as he ate. Before Keiichi could, however, Belldandy spoke up.

"I believe Keiichi will face danger today, and I would like it very much if you can protect him."

Jason pondered this, before deciding that was the least he could do for Belldandy and Keiichi, so he nodded.

"Alright, well, what will I be up against?"

Keiichi was the one who spoke up.

"We believe it will be an armed man, he will probably have a rifle, because it's much easier to get a rifle than a handgun around here, which is why we asked you."

"Yeah, alright, no problem. Do you want me to set up sniper coverage or go close in?"

"Close in, please, I don't want there to be a risk of missing"

"Well, I'm an expert sniper, but I can respect that worry, alright."

With that, Jason pulled on his helmet as he finished the last bite of the ration bar. Belldandy gave a warm smile and Keiichi said

"Thanks, I'll give you a ride over to the college. Belldandy is going too, but she can't use her powers in public."

With that, Jason nodded and followed them. Keiichi lead them to a fairly old BMW motorcycle with an attached side-car. Jason sat in the side-car while Keiichi sat on the main body of the bike, with Bell sitting behind Keiichi and wrapping her arms around him. The change in Keiichi's expression and the slight blush didn't go un-noticed by Jason, but he didn't comment. After 15 minutes of driving, being slowed by Jason's weight and traffic, they arrived at Nekomi Tech. Jason followed behind Keiichi and noticed all the students looking at him strangely, but Jason couldn't easily tell what they were saying.

It was then, however, that he remembered the translation software of his armor, which he activated. Soon, their Japanese was translated to accented English. He heard them all commenting on the armor, and heard someone saying they would call Campus Security upon noticing Jason's guns. Jason sighed as the college student made good on that, and by the time they reached Keiichi's lecture hall, a security officer was approaching, demanding Jason surrender his weapons and come with him. With crossed-fingers, Jason had his armor speak his English in Japanese, although it came out with a bit of a delay.

"I am here on behalf of the United Nations, Special Forces, this student is a valuable witness to an event the UN has interest in and is under my protection."

This wasn't **technically **a lie. The UNSC WAS part of the UN, and the ODSTs ARE Special Forces for the UNSC, and Keiichi was most certainly under his protection as well as a witness to an event the UN would be interested in, if it knew. The security guard seemed to watch him for a long moment then demanded

"Prove it."

"Where else have you seen weapons and armor like this?"

The security guard paused to consider this. After surveying Jason's kit, he reluctantly nodded and spoke into his radio

"The reported individual is UN Special Forces on witness protection, leave him be."

With that the Campus Security man walked away, and Jason walked into the lecture hall with Belldandy and Keiichi, who both quickly found seats while Jason stood vigil from the area next to the door. Soon, a woman wearing expensive looking clothes approahced, demanding

"What are you doing here? Did my father send you as a security guard?"

Jason sighed, thinking

"_Oh goodie, a rich chick._"

With that, he replied

"No, I'm here to guard Mr. Morisato."

The woman seemed to think for a moment, clearly trying to place the name, then her eyes widened as Keiichi approached, saying

"Oh, hi Sayoko."

He then turned to Jason and said "I just wanted to know if you had another of those bars, Bell is starting to get hungry."

Jason nodded and handed Keiichi a ration bar, saying

"It doesn't taste good but it's filling."

Keiichi nodded his thanks then said, before he left

"Oh, Sayoko, this is Corporal Deyario, he's from the UN."

The woman, Sayoko apparently, seemed shocked and demanded

"What on EARTH could make the UN send someone here for him?"

"Classified."

"Nice try, but my father is one of the richest men in Japan, I gurantee you that if you don't tell me why, I can find out."

"I can gurantee you can't, now if you don't mind kindly stop bothering me before I have you ejected for hampering my ability to perform my duties."

She seemed flabbergasted and un-speakably angry, sputtering

"Yo-you can't do THAT! I've got enough money to buy AND sell you."

"I've got enough guns, and enough UN and military given authority, to not care how much money you have. Move along."

She stomped her foot and stormed away angrily, finding a seat near Keiichi and Bell. After a short minutes, the professor entered and the lecture began. A few hours of boredom later, it was over and Jason approached Keiichi and Belldandy, saying in a professional method.

"Mr. Keiichi, Ms. Belldandy, I'm ready to move when you are."

When they left the room, they found a man in old-style, or rather Modern for this time period, tactical gear and holding what seemed to be a military-style rifle. He approached and said

"I need to bring Mr. Morisato with me, I'm acting on the government's authority."

"If you were government, you'd have a squad of soldiers with you, I don't buy it."

The gunman sneered and said slowly

"Suit yourself, but he's coming with me."

With that, the gunman grabbed Keiichi and began to walk away, just for Jason to grab the man and yank him back. The man brought his rifle to bear, and there were several screams as he fired 3 rounds into Jason's chest. His armor easily resisted the rounds, and the students scattered, as Jason put all his force behind a powerful punch. The man dropped, with a tooth flying out of his mouth and a loud cracking noise being heard. He pulled the trigger one last time as his rifle fell, and Jason took a round to the thigh. Releasing a grunt of pain, Jason fired two shots into the man's thigh then kicked the rifle away. He then contacted his squad sergeant, and made arrangements for her to utilize the access into Japan's computer networks for an identity as a government agent, with authorization to do essentially anything, be created for Jason. With that, he pulled out the bullet and Belldandy whispered to him, somewhat guilitly

"I apologize that you were hurt, I will heal you when we return home."

Jason gave a nod and replied

"Not your fault, don't worry, I'll be fine."

With that, Belldandy smiled and nodded, before stepping back as local police arrived. Jason provided his name to be looked up, and the police officer had it run through their database. His eyes widened when they told him about Jason's "Job" and he quickly informed him that he had been cleared of any blame and was free to go. With that, Jason and the pair went back to the temple on Keiichi's bike, as he'd been excused from classes for the next few days to "Recover from the shock of the attack". When they arrived, Belldandy soon had Jason laying down while she went about the healing proscess, calling on Holy Bell to provide aid. Needless to say, this shocked Jason as he whipped out his sidearm, aiming at Holy Bell and demanding

"Who is she?"

Bell seemed surprised but her warm smile didn't break, and Belldandy replies

"Oh, I apologize Jason, I didn't realize you hadn't been made aware of her. This is Holy Bell, she is my guardian angel and the deepest reflection of my true self."

"Oh...umm...okay."

With that awkward statement, Jason re-holstered his pistol and looked away, as they'd made him take his helmet off. He heard the pair begin to sing, and he could practically feel his wounds heal, bringing a smile to his face. With that, Jason commented

"Thanks for the help."

"Oh, you need not thank me. I caused this after all."

"No you didn't. You just wanted to protect the man who you care about, and I happened to be the best way to do that. Don't even worry a little bit."

"Welll..."

"Belldandy..."

"Alright, thank you Jason."

With that, Jason nodded as he was satisfied. All day, however, something had been bothering him. He felt un-speakably different, like something was off within him. He felt almost like...there were something else in him now. Moving about, completely independent of him. When he voiced his concerns to Belldandy, she had him look at his dog-tag chain. Surprised, he noticed what seemed to be a hatched egg on the chain, which faded away once he noticed it. She smiled and said softly

"Ask her to come out."

"Ummmm...what?"

"Please, just ask her to emerge. Just think and ask the presence to emerge."

"Well...uhhhhh...okay."

With that, Jason awkwardly closed his eyes and focused, thinking.

"_Well...ummm..whoever you are, could you...come out please?_"

In that instant, Jason's eyes shot wide open as he FELT something emerge from his back, but it felt like a ghost of a touch against his back and nothing more. When he turned, he found a woman standing there, who was very familiar looking. Finally, his mind remembered where he'd seen her, she was the female ODST from his dream last night. Her hair was just as long and brown as before, and he now noticed her eyes were a deep brown unlike his deep blue eyes. He slowly asked, almost scared

"Who...who are you?"

She gave a massive smile, warm and loving, and surged forward. Wrapping her arms around Jason in a massive hug, loving and protective, he was taken aback slightly. After a minute she released him and backed off slightly, saying

"My name is Ardent Faith."

Belldandy had a face splitting smile, and she stated

"She is your angel, just as Holy Bell is mine Jason. She has been within you for so long, that even I am surprised, but she shall protect you as long as you live. She is fed by your compassion, and is a reflection of who you truly are. She is your true-self Jason, and proof that you are not just a man."

Shocked, Jason looked between Faith and Belldandy. He couldn't believe what he was being told, and decided to take some time to think. So, he donned his helmet and sat against the wall, and spent a long time in reflection about this event, which had permanently altered his life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Falling Hero

**Chapter Four: Heroic Fall**

**A/N: Hey there, you may notice and you may not but I'm not Andy Deyario. I am a friend of the head of Unusual Productions, albeit in a different state, and I am informing you Andy is very sick. So for the next while, I'll be writing this story. I hope I don't bother you, as I don't know that much about OMG but I know a bit. Anyhow, MY pen-name is Jack O'Reilly, so spam MY account with the angry PMs about how bad the upcoming chapters are, not the Unusual Productions account. Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

Jason finally looked up, his mirrored visor reflecting a concerned looking Ardent Faith, Holy Bell watching in curiosity, and Belldandy watching with equal measures of concern and curiosity. Glancing around at the three women, he slowly nodded to himself, as if affirming something. Belldandy could detect his thoughts, his ponderings on the true nature of Ardent Faith and the goddesses in general. It was clear that he trusted them, but it was also clear that he wasn't entirely sure what he thought of Ardent's presence within him. She floats over and gently rests her head on his shoulder, murmuring

"I...I don't want to upset you."

Jason considered this for a moment, thinking. He was sure, however, that she didn't upset him. If anything, he felt nice in her presence, because she already seemed to be like the sister he hadn't had in a long time. With this, he turned to her and took off his helmet, smiling at her and saying

"You don't upset me, Faith, you make me happy."

She smiles at him, it's then however that his helmet blips, alerting him of motion outside the Temple. He hurriedly puts the helment on and scoops up his guns, all three of them this time, and rushes to a window. Peering through the sniper scope, he saw 4 Humvees bearing the marks of the Self-Defense Force arrayed around the entrance to the temple, but looking at the drivers through the scope made it abundantly clear they weren't military, although they did have military gear. He found 20 men arraying themselves in breaching positions, so he asked Belldandy

"Can you use your powers to take them down?"

"Yes...of course, just give me a moment."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on murmuring, what Jason assumed, was a spell. He grew worried when her eyes bolted open and she stammered

"Ther-theres-theres a magical barrier around them! My powers can't get through easily."

"Will it block bullets?"

"No...well...it shouldn't affect anything mortal."

"Then I'll do this manually, work on getting through."

With that, Jason took aim with the SMG, and fired a burst. The shots raced out, impacting a man's head and shredding it. Then, however, they sprayed rifle-fire at the room, which easily pierced the plaster. Jason took a hit to the leg, and he growled in pain as he threw Belldandy down to make her safer, thankfully Holy Bell was laying next to her as she aided in the spell. Jason limped rapidly out the door with his SMG now, and opened fire. His training enabled him to quickly drop 4 Gunmen before the remaining 15 opened fire, Jason was able to get behind cover but not before a glancing blow managed to slip between his armor plates and tear a bloody path through his hip. Jason winced and felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he quickly supressed them.

Peeking up and over the cover, he opened fire and killed a pair of the gunmen before being drove back into cover by a heavy barrage of bullets as they found cover behind rocks and trees. Distantly, Keiichi was arguing with the police over the phone, who claimed that this was a private dispute, otherwise known as they were bribed not to intervene, on either side's behalf. With an angry sigh, Keiichi shouted

"The police won't help us!"

Jason shouted in reply

"Roger!"

With that, he primed a frag and hurled it at a rock, behind which 3 men had taken cover. They weren't expecting the grenade, so it wiped out the trio, leaving only 10 men. These men were keeping up a steady stream of fire, so Jason swapped to the M6S and activated the scope. Therefore, each time they peeked up to take a shot, Jason would shoot them in the head. this killed 5 more before they swapped to blind firing. With a deep sigh, Jason decided to storm their positions.

So, he swapped to the SMG and sprinted forward, trusting his armor to protect him from the remaining five mens' fire, and thankfully it did. When he rounded the corner of their cover, a large rock, Jason was immediatly shoved back by a large, burly man. When Jason landed, he was mildly stunned, which the man quickly exploited. The man charged forward and curb-stomed Jason's chest, knocking the air from his lungs and breaking a rib even through the armor, although it would've killed him without the armor. Jason then managed to level his SMG and let off a burst, killing the man with several headshots. The other 4, however, rushed forward and point-blank began un-loading. Jason had determined that he was going to die, as he felt many rounds pierce his body in various locations, so he shut his eyes and braced against the pain. It was then, however, that he heard the distinctive report of his sniper rifle. 4 shots, and all four men dropped down dead. Woozily, Jason looked over, to find Urd standing there reloading the rifle, with a subdued look on her face.

Jason pulled his helmet off and sadly set it next to him, how ironic that his armor had only taken a physical beating, which would be fixable even if you didn't know what you were doing, while he himself was dying. He watched Ardent Duty appear, clearing distressed, but also seemingly weakened somewhat by Jason's injuries. Then, as he felt conciousness and life leave him, Jason saw Belldandy and Holy Bell rush forward, and he faintly heard singing.

Unknown Location

Jason groggily lifted his head, noting that he was wearing his ODST armor, and standing next to him was ODST Gunnery Sergant Victor Markhov, an elite ODST who Jason had worked with for 8 months behind Covenant lines while he was just a Marine. As he got to his feet, Markhov spoke

"Saddle up Jason, we've got to find and kill a specific Elite."

Blinking, Jason wondered if the past bit of his life, including him joining the ODSTs, had been a dream. Markhov, however, answered him

"We're in your head Jason, and it's one screwed up place, but we've got to kill this Elite. If we don't do it in 48 hours, you die son. This Elite symbolizes your mental and physical wounds. I know you have questions, but don't ask them because I can't answer."

Stunned, Jason nodded mutely. He found his trademark sniper rifle and silenced SMG leaned next to him, with a full combat load of ammo to load into his armor pouches and backpack. Markhov reported to him

"The Elite is a mile out, once we get to the top of this building, you'll have a clear shot."

Looking around, Jason found he was in a building's lobby. Holding his SMG, Markhov stated that he would take point, which Jason agreed to. They were able to make it to the top of the building with ease, only having to dispatch a few Grunts. Jason aimed down the sights of his sniper rifle and looked at the exceedingly obvious Covenant Base, and he soon found his sights resting on an elite, who Markhov confirmed as his target.

"Thats him, son, take aim and fire."

Jason, however was completely frozen. This elite was the same one who had killed Angie, his beloved little sister. He had easily escaped Jason's barrage of assault rifle fire on that day, and had escaped un-scathed in a Phantom. Jason felt paralyzing terror overtake him, despite the fact that the Elite literally couldn't hurt him. Markhov was talking, but it sounded distant. He heard Belldandy's voice, then, along with Argent Faith's, urging him to fight. This began to lift him, but it was then that a different voice easily cut through his fear, and filled him with a strange happiness.

"Go on, Jason, take the shot. I trust you, and I know you can do it."

The voice was Sergeant Allie Keller's, and it continued

"You can do it rookie, I believe in you."

With that, Jason's terror faded and was replaced with a strange feeling of contentment and joy. With his usual, un-erring accuracy, Jason sighted up and accounted for bullet drop, wind, gravity and temperature, then squeezed the trigger. He gave a smirk as the bullet blew off the Elite's head, and he stood up. Standing next to Markhov was the Sergeant, and Jason removed his helmet.

"Thank you Sarge, I needed that."

"Jason...call me Allie."

Jason cocked his head, and his eyes widened when he saw the sergeant purse her lips and start leaning in. To his mixed relief and, oddly, immense dissapointment, he then woke up with a start. He felt very weak, and glancing around he saw Keiichi, the goddesses, Holy Bell and Argent Faith gathered around him. He also noticed, however, that he'd opened a COM link to Sergeant Keller in his delerium, which had closed just as he woke up.

"_So...that was really her talking..._"

This suprised Jason, but strangely didn't bother him. As he looked around, he mumbles

"Am..I dead?"

Belldandy replies first, saying

"No, Jason, you are very far from dead, but you did scare us several times. However, I have good news!"

"What is that?"

"The Almighty One cemented your bond with Argent Faith while you were un-concious, to help you return to health, and very soon you should begin to gain an affinity for magic."

"...Erm...WHAT?!"

"I apologize if you are worried, but for now you should rest."

With that, Argent took a seat at the foot of Jason's bed and began to sing. Soon, fatigue filled Jason and he let his head rest on a pillow. This pillow, immensely soft, made him aware of the also very soft, and very warm, blanket which covered his body. Sleepily, he emberassedly asked for aid in removing his armor. With the aid of Keiichi, who said that he'd take it into town to be repaired by a few college students, and Belldandy, he got the armor off. With that, he rested his head on the pillow again and let himself be carried to sleep by Argent Faith's beautiful song.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tales of an ODST

**Chapter Five: Tales of an ODST**  
**A/N: So, it's been a VERY long time since I updated this story, and for that I apologize. However, I do have reasons, school and horrible family problems. However, I am back and writing, ! SO, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and by the way, PLEASE leave reviews! I can't stress this enough, reviews make me write! It doesn't have to be long, just a few words, just to let me know people read and like this.**

**Anyhow, I know this chapter is short, but it's just a lead in for a *Fanfare* FLASHBACK CHAPTER! Thats right, I am going to incorporate a battle of the Human-Covenant war, and more importantly explain it's profound effect on our little ODST!**

**-**  
**Three Days Later**

Jason woke up to find himself alone in his room. He began to sit up, groaning in pain as he did. His wounds still hadn't fully healed, but he could move and function almost normally. With a sigh, he begins to put on his recently repaired armor, glad that the only thing that had been damaged had been the metal plating. That had been fixed with a fair amount of ease by some skilled students at the college's metal shop, but nobody could've fixed his armor's systems if they'd been broken. He pushed open the door to the room, to find Goddess First Class Belldandy standing in the hall, humming as she swept the hall. The two exchanged greetings, with Belldandy expressing happyness that he was feeling better.

At that, Jason continued on to the main room, where Skuld, who hadn't been making her presence known much since Jason's arrival, Urd and Keiichi were waiting. Keiichi was preparing to go back to school, while the two goddess sisters were planning who knows what. This only reminded him of his problems with blending in, as he hadn't been around in this time period and to compound that issue, with Ardent around now...well, he wasn't exactly sure how that would change things, he just knew that it would.

Of course, for now it seemed that all was well in the world, although they almost seemed like they were hiding something from him. They probably had their reasons, so he'd let them tell him on their own time. Belldandy entered the room then, and Keiichi shouted a good-bye as he and Bell were ready to go to Nekomi Tech. Jason, however, stopped them and said kindly

"I'd like to come along if thats okay. Other than that one class, I really haven't gotten to observe how college works all that much, since I enlisted right out of High School to fight in the war

Keiichi and Bell agreed, with Jason borrowing a jacket, shirt and some Jeans from Keiichi. They were roughly the same size, although Jason was taller and more muscular, which lead to his muscles being exceedingly obvious through the shirt, while the pants didn't go all the way down to the tops of his boots as he'd hoped. Tucked into the jacket, Jason had his M6S sidearm, loaded and safed, with a single extra clip in that pocket. Other than that, he didn't bring anything.

On the way to the College, Keiichi received a text message from his professor, saying that class for the day had been cancelled due to the professor's own health. With a sigh, Keiich pulled into a restauraunt's parking lot, commenting

"Well, I guess I have time for breakfast now."

Belldandy had been quiet throughout the whole trip, looking like something was bothering her. Keiichi hadn't wanted to comment, thinking it was probably just something minor, but since she still hadn't seemed to resolve it, he asked

"Hey, Bell, whats on your mind?"

Belldandy shook her head, bringing her back to reality, and replied

"Nothing Keiichi, I was just wondering...Jason, what was it like in this war?"

Jason went very quiet for a moment, and said softly

"It was hell..."

Belldandy could sense his aura darkening, and was about to apologize and move on, but suddenly he kept talking

"The Covenant were relentless, they'd burn entire worlds just to rid them of us. Their surfaces turned to glass, their people doomed. We could win on the ground, but we were royally fucked in space, and thats what mattered in the end. Even on the ground, it was a massacre."

Belldandy knew it was her duty as a goddess to make people happy, including Jason. Right now, she could tell he wanted to talk about something, but he was holding himself back. So, she prodded

"You have something in specific in mind, will you please tell us?"

Jason hesitated, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them this. However, she was right, he DID have something specific in mind, and so he began

"The battle of Ephyreion...thats where I learned the true nature of the covenant, it went like this..."


End file.
